1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a V-type engine in which first and second banks arranged in a V-shape are provided continuously to a crankcase, and in which a carburetor is placed at a valley between the first and second banks, the carburetor communicating with intake ports of the respective banks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Immediately after such a V-type engine stops its operation, cooling air stops flowing. Consequently, heat of the banks easily stays in a valley between the first and second banks, which can cause percolation in a carburetor placed in the valley. The percolation makes it difficult for the V-type engine to restart in a high-temperature state. To this regard, the following conventional measure is known. Specifically, an insulator is provided at a joint part between each of the banks and the carburetor, and a heat shield flange is integrally formed on the insulator in such a manner as to extend vertically, thereby the heat between the bank and the carburetor is shielded (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 58-53640).
However, in the above conventional measure, the carburetor is joined to the banks with the relatively-thin insulators in between, and such thin insulators have a limited heat shield capability. Accordingly, when the V-type engine in a high-temperature state stops its operation, the heat from the banks might be conducted to the carburetor through the insulators to cause percolation.